


Unraveling Willow

by tumble8



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumble8/pseuds/tumble8
Summary: These are just a few oneshots about Willowstar!I might add more in the future depending on my motivation 👀
Relationships: Willowstar (Warriors) & Everyone (Warriors)
Kudos: 2





	1. Here I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everything she'd come across on her journey, Willowstar had never expected a second chance.

_Here I am this is me_   
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_   
_Here I am it's just me and you_   
_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

  
Her small alabaster paws felt light against the velvety rural grass. Her mocha and chocolate brown curls swayed delicately in the thin zephyr as luminous golden sunlight wrapped around her soft shoulders like a weighted blanket. Perwinkle violet orbs no longer held the wayward indignation and sorrow from all those dreadful moons ago. For instead they were soft, brimming in pools of bliss and relief. 

Warm tranquility bathed her mending heart with every breath and every stride forward. For now, she was _**truly**_ free. There was no misguided liberation from the chains Kitestrike had her tied to. With his venomous words ringing in her ears even to this day, giving her false encouragements to keep going down her destructive path. Slaughtering and rotting the minds of so many innocent cats. Cats who had nothing to do with her issues. Cats whom she dragged along to fix them anyway because she thought there was no other choice. That forgiveness wasn't an option. That she had to **_prove_ **something. 

_Willowstar stood taller, "For now on, everybody who supports starclan and their horrible behavior is not allowed on Willowclan territory /at all/." Willowstar turned to the crowd, her paws gripping the floor harder. "Although, if you too want freedom from Starclan, you can stay with us. There we will be free, away from Starclan's grasp. Free from the suffering we've had to deal with for so long."_

_Willowstar turned back to Blizzardstar, her eyes holding the least amount of sympathy. "Now it is over." She meowed more gently, holding her shoulders back and turning around before she stopped. "And oh yeah. Blizzardstar? Good luck."_

The agonizing memories seared hot coals through her fluffy alabaster chest as thorns barricaded and squeezed her throat. Nausea made her stomach churn and her limbs feel weak as she found herself now racing forward. The regret was too strong and too uncomfortable to bear any longer. Why didn't she just _**listen**_ to Blizzardstar? Why did she have to betray Quickbreeze's trust? Why did she have to spit on the graves of the loved ones she was constantly claiming to avenge? Too many questions that clouded her bleary vision like a thick cloud of polluted fog. Trying to solve themselves but never finding a clear answer amidst the chaos. Yet maybe there was never a clear-cut path. Maybe she just had to face the music and move forward. 

And that's exactly what she did. Remaining a fair and benevolent leader through her final moons in WillowClan. Trying so desperately to not let the weight of the cold glares and dirty looks flashed her way every second hold her down. After all, what right did she have to pity herself when their pain was more than justified? She was their leader. A cat they were supposed to trust and look to for guidance. And she betrayed both of those things when she exiled half of them at that vile gathering. She only hoped Skystar wouldn't make the same mistake. Oh, who was she kidding? Skystar would make WillowClan a better place. Better than she ever could. 

She must have blacked out through the flood of thoughts, because the next thing she knew-an worn down, chipped red and white barn loomed over her. An eery silence encased the area as time seemed to freeze. Until she heard it. A soft, frightened mewl echoing so delicately through the thin opening, she'd almost mistaken it for a resident rodent. Until shaky, hesitant paw pushed against the door until it finally broke open. Revealing to her astonishment, a silky white-furred kitten in the ribbons of sunlight that contrasted the looming foreboding shadows at every turn. 

There was silence for a moment before the tiny kitten let out a startled squeak and rushed back, stumbling on his tiny paws to hide behind a wooden pole. She felt her heart sink as she took hesitant steps against the rough wooden surface. Her paws dragged so hesitantly against the loose strands of hay before her entire body was finally within the barn. She was at a loss for words as her gaze peered upon the trembling kitten. Hiding behind that structured pole as if doing so would turn him invisible to the naked eye. 

That's when the realization hit her. Out of everything she'd come across on her journey, Willowstar had never expected a second chance. Yet here it was, trembling before her. So small and innocent to the world's wonders. A single cat. Not an entire clan. To love, guide, and protect. To cherish until her dying breaths with every amount of compassion and devotion she still had left. Another child. Another beautiful and endearing child. This was it. Her second chance. A new speed. A new _**life**_. 

"Don't be afraid, little one." She breathed gently, choosing her words carefully as she went to lie down against her side in a submissive manner. Hope flooding her heart as the alabaster kitten hesitantly emerged from to wooden pole. Taking hesitant steps towards her but flinching at every movement she made. It broke her heart. Memories of cats in her final days in WillowClan stepping over eggshells around her. She had to let this kitten know that she wasn't that monster anymore. 

"I promise I won't hurt you." She encouraged earnestly as she motioned him forward. She remained patient through his hesitant ordeal. She wasn't going to judge his justified fear of her nor would she judge his skepticism. From where she stood, she must have looked like Kitestrike looming near the entrance towards her den. Ready to strike at her vulnerable mind and shake her into a reckless monster. She should have never given him the time of day. She should have dismissed him. She should have allowed Coppercreek, as annoying as he was, to stay by her side. She should have-

"You promise?" The soft, shaky words from the kitten snapped her out of that rueful trance. She felt her heart swell and her periwinkle violet oculars well with warm tears as she held her breath. The regrets she held would never be forced upon this young kitten. The pain from the past wouldn't be this young soul's burden to deal with. This child would grow with the proper care and respect she should have shown her clanmates all those moons ago. 

_**"I promise."** _


	2. Burn the whole clan down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kitestar makes a drastic decision, Willowspots is left to her own devices.

_Too good to be true_   
_Fool, I'm in a room_   
_Full of entertainers and thieves_

_"From now on, everybody who supports starclan and their horrible behavior is not allowed on Willowclan territory /at all/. Although, if you too want freedom from Starclan, you can stay with us. There we will be free, away from Starclan's grasp. Free from the suffering we've had to deal with for so long."_

The words seep like gasoline on already searing combustion. They pierce the WillowClan and ThistleClan felines alike as a myriad of expressions smother the once tranquil atmosphere like toxic gusts of pollution. Her soft violet orbs shifted as she watched a few WillowClan and ThistleClan cats alike rise to stand with Kitestar's cause, while many homeless WillowClan warriors trudge over towards their ThistleClan companions. Their forlorn features tangling around her like venomous pythons as she swiftly shakes them away.

She had been attending the meetings with Kitestar more frequently than she'd like to admit. Thrown into a position where that thin victory march was yanked out of her reach the closer she trailed towards it. Brackenleap. Waterfall. Quickbreeze. Rhubarbchime. Thistleface. Her dear children. All lost under the incompetent blinding knaves she was supposed to worship. It caused a heavy lump to strain her throat as guilt poured in salty streams rushing down her scarred face. 

Kitestar was right. He had always been. If she wanted to save her loved ones from StarClan's malicious mind games, she would need to stop foolishly relying on the same spirits who had destroyed her sanity for the past multitude of moons. The same cats who had peered on the love she had built for every cat and drowned it under the pounding waves and scattered debris. Her position as a medicine cat was a stain on their lives. 

Her ears twitched slightly as a shrill call of her name sounded from behind her. She craned her neck as she peered over the anguished expression her apprentice, Sparrowsong, carried. Hot, irate tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she quickly shook her head. Her ears flattened against her skull as her tail lashed, leaving a whirlwind of stray strands of fur flowing effortlessly in the thin zephyr. 

She ignored the stunned and mournful cries erupting from the apprentice she had just turned away from. She was to blame for Sparrowsong's incompetence. For her sightless faith in her warrior ancestors. Her teachings had formed the she-cat she had come to see as a daughter of her own into a monster. But not anymore. This time she had a plan. This time she'd right her wrongs and get rid of those bloodthirsty tyrants once and for all.

_Even if she had to burn the whole clan down._


End file.
